MBR-21 Basilisk
Background Mass produced non-transformable combat robot used by the Armies of the Southern Cross on Earth during the 2nd Robotech war. Model Type - Baslisk Class - MBR-21 Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head 100 Arms 140 Hands 70 Legs 200 Feet 100 Main Body 325 Thrusters 50 Gun Pod 150 AR - 15 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds. Speed Running - 115kph Leaping - 120m thruster assisted, 30m high Range - 400 hours of operational use Statistics Height - 6.1m Length - 2.7m Width - 2.8m Weight - 16.1 tons PS - Robotic 40 Lift - 20 tons, Carry - 10 tons Cargo - minimal pilot and survival gear Power System - SCE-2P Miniaturized Protoculture-cell energizer using 8 protoculture cells Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-infantry Range - 1100m Damage - 4d6 per rocket, 8d6 if fired in tandem Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 9 per launcher Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Micro Missile Launchers Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 5 km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 1 or volleys of 1-24 Payload - 24 micromissiles Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Mini missile Launcher (replaces micromissile launcher) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha/vehicle Range - varies by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-60 Payload - 60 Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Head Laser (4, Mk II) Primary Purpose - Anti-infantry Range - 1000m Damage - 2d6 per blast per gun (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 8d6 per short burst per gun, 2d4x10 per medium burst per gun, 2d6x10 per long burst per gun, 3d6x10 per full melee burst per gun) Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Note - equivalent of a standard 25mm autocannon round Weapon Type - EU-10 Gunpod (Standard Issue) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1500m Damage - 1d6x10+10 per blast Rate Of Fire - semi automatic Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - EU-22 Gunpod (optional replaces EU-10) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 1d6x10+20 per blast Rate Of Fire - semi automatic Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - EU-11 Gunpod (optional replcaes EU-10) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 2d4x10 per blast Rate Of Fire - semi automatic Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - GU-13 Gunpod (optional replaces EU-10) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2000m Damage - 5d6 per round. 2d6x10 on a short burst, 3d6x10+30 on medium burst, 5d6x10 on a long burst, 7d6x10+30 on a full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 400 explosive armour piercing rounds Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle combat elite +10% piloting rolls Punch - 4d6 Kick - 6d6 Body Block - 2d6 Restrained Punch - 8d6sdc (1d4+1 mdc) Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) and can target upto 12 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x16 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG Both Editions